Secreto de Sangre
by btvs22
Summary: Vampiros, demonios, hombres lobos, brujas, todo esto es normal para mí, pero nunca pense seguir los pasos de mi madre-Bella Lo se Belly-Bells, así son las Summers- Faith ¿Entonces que hago con Edward?-Bella
1. Prologo

Bueno hola, Al fin me atrevi a escribir por aqui jejej. Esta es mi primera historia por favor tengan consideración, lo mio no es escribir, sino las formulas y la biologia. Pero me encanta leer y de vez en cuando me invento una que otra historia, por eso decidi pasar esta que es de mi serie favorita junto con mis libros favoritos.

Bueno lo de siempre los personajes le pertencen a Joss Whedon y a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos jeje.

* * *

Prefacio

**Hace miles de años un grupos de personas con poder, se unieron para crear a una persona, esta persona tendria el poder de confrontar y derrotar el mal que dominaba en la tierra. Desde entonces en generación en generación nace una chica con una fuerza sobrenatural para poder derrotar a las fuerzas del mal, ella es la elegida, ella es la cazadora.....**_blah, blah, blah,blah.- Dios mío que mucha baba hay en este libro viejo de mi madre, este es el cuarto libro que leo y todo dice lo mismo vampiros, demonios, hombres lobos y cazadores. No hay otra cosa que leer en esta casa!!!!. En verdad esto es un insulto si se considera lectura pero solo a mí se me ocurre no traerme mis libros en mi bulto a esta nueva casa y supuestamente me encanta la lectura. Según mi madre estaremos aqui solo por un tiempo mientras pasa el peligro, ja si como no el peligro para mi famila nunca va a pasar_

* * *

Bueno que les parecio, se que no es mucho, pero esto solo es el prefacio, el viernes pongo el primer si sobrevivo a organica jeje

Saludos btvs22


	2. Chapter 1

Aqui esta el primer cap de la historia, lo cambia para el área de Crossover porque en los proximos cap va ser solo de los personajes de Buffy, pero luego lo voy a poner otra vez en twilight, pq van a ser pov de Bella, Edward y los Cullens y uno que otro de lo de Buffy, pero me voy a centrar en los personajes de twilight

Sorry porque me tarde mucho pero entre Quimica Organica y Filosofia no me da tiempo para nada. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Joss Whedon y a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía yo solo juego con ellos.

Bueno para las personas que saben de Buffy, aquí todo comienza una semana después de lo sucedido con el alcalde y en la escuela, los personajes están de vacaciones. Aclaración aquí Willow y Xander están juntos (siempre quise que se quedaran juntos), Cordelia se fue a Los Ángeles al igual que Oz. Angel nunca se va y sigue junto con Buffy. Van a ver dos tipos de vampiros, los de twilight van ser como los de libro, pero los de Buffy van a ser bien fuertes y solo pueden ser destruidos por otro vampiro o por una cazadora. No van a brillar con el sol, pero este sí los debilita, cuando ellos se alimentan no matan a las personas o les pasan el veneno, para que uno se pueda convertir en vampiro tienen que beber la sangre del vampiro. Los cullens aparecerán para el tercer o cuarto cap.

* * *

**Buffy POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que logramos derrotar al alcalde, desde que nos graduamos y logramos sobrevivir a la escuela. Pero no significa que todo se había acabado, todavía hay vampiros y demonios sueltos por ahí, después de todo esta es la boca del infierno. Pero ahora mismo me estoy tomando mi día libre, si como no, en realidad trato que eso suceda. Me encontraba con Willow y Xander en el centro comercial comprando ropa de verano para poder o bueno tratar de ir con mis amigos a la playa. Giles se encuentra en Londres reportando todo lo sucedido la semana pasada al concilio. Juro por Dios que estas van a ser las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, se llevo a mi madre, siempre supe que entre ellos dos había algo, desde el día del incidente de los dulces que hicieron que los adultos actuaran como jóvenes.

**Ese mismo día, en la noche**

_Angel por favor solo van a ser unos días, no un mes-_ le decía a mi novio

_Pero Buffy no voy a poder estar ahí para poder protegerte por si sucediera algo, porque no van luego, todavía hay demonios por ahí que te están buscando.-_ Me decía Angel

_Por todo lo sagrado, Angel, soy la cazadora nadie me puede hacer daño, mira te prometo que te llamo si el demonio de arena me quiere hacer daño_- le dije

_Jajá muy graciosa Buffy, es que solo no te quiero perder, ya te perdí una vez_- Me dijo con tono de preocupación, recordando lo que había sucedido hace meses cuando, por una noche de locura entre los dos él se volvió Ángelus.

_Cariño eso ya pasó, sé que me trataste de matar pero lo entiendo no eras tú sino tu pasado. Además tenemos a Willow por si vuelve a suceder_.-Le dije poniendo mi mejor carita de chantaje

_Bueno está bien, ve disfruta en verdad necesitas vacaciones-_ me dijo. Sí!!! Ya sabía que a mi carita nadie le gana (eso está por verse jeje).

**Unos días después………**

**Angel POV**

Ya había pasado algunos días desde que Buffy volvió de su mini Vacaciones, y como me lo dijo no sucedió nada. Pero qué culpa tengo yo de querer protegerla si es lo que más amo en este mundo, sé que es la cazadora pero yo no la veo a sí, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella. Hasta el momento no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal, normal me refiero a que siempre había vampiros y demonios que destruir. Ahora nos encontramos en el aeropuerto esperando a Giles y a Joyce, la mama de Buffy. Desde que Buffy se entero que su madre salía con Giles ha estado muy feliz porque sabe que al momento que la deje va a estar segura y nosotros podremos ser una pareja de novios normal, ja como si no nosotros fuéramos normales , al recordar eso se me sale una carcajada, algo que nota Buffy y me pregunta

_Oye de qué te ríes_- me dice mi linda cazadora

_De nada, solo recordando algunas cosas_- le digo

_Se podrían saber qué cosas?-_ me pregunta

_Solo cosas cariño, mira ahí esta Giles y tu mamá_- le digo para cambiar el tema

_¿Cariño como estás?, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé_- le dijo la mamá de Buffy

_De lo más bien ma, ya sabes vampiros por aquí, y demonios por haya_- le dijo Buffy, como si fuera un tema de lo más normal. Joyce hace una cara de preocupación, pero la cambia rápido para que ella no la vea, Giles la reprocha por estar hablando de eso en público. Pero en verdad fue mucho mejor que Buffy le haya contado toda la verdad, bueno no todo, ella no sabe que yo soy un vampiro.

_Giles no pongas esa cara, que nadie nos está viendo, mejor vámonos que ya está oscureciendo y Angel y yo tenemos que patrullar_- le dije ella a su vigilante, desde hace tiempo que Buffy ve a Giles más que su Vigilante, me atrevería a decir que ella lo ve como a su padre.

**En la residencia Summers**

**Buffy POV**

Me encontraba en mi casa junto con Angel, mi madre y su nuevo novio, jeje Giles nunca pensé eso pero que bueno por lo menos mi madre es feliz al igual que él. No se pero desde hace unos días, he sentido algo raro en mí, no sé como describirlo, siento como que algo malo va a suceder pero siento que no tiene que ver con salvar al mundo de nuevo, sino algo más personal. No le he querido decir nada a Angel para que no se preocupe.

_Bueno cariño te dejo para que Giles te pueda poner al tanto de lo sucedido en Londres, nos vemos Angel, por favor cuida muy bien a mi niña_-le dijo mi madre a Angel

_No te preocupes Joyce, yo la cuido, bueno si me deja-_le dijo mi sexy vampiro, lo cual le gano un lindo golpe

_Ayy, que fue eso Buffy_- me dijo

_Nada cariño solo, que no hables de más_- le dije

_Bueno no quiero saber más, me acompañas Giles_- le dijo mi madre a mi vigilante

Seguro, vamos-Le contesto él con cara de tonto enamorado.

_Ma acuérdate que ya estoy muy grande para tener un hermano, mejor usa protección-_ le digo mientras me rio, a lo cual mi madre hace que se tropiece en los escalones y Giles se atragante su té.

_Buffy, mejor vámonos no queremos dejar plantados a Willow y a Xander_- me dijo Angel

_Por dios sí, a esos dos solo lo dejamos solos unos minutos y ya parecen conejos_-le conteste.

**En el cementerio de Sunnydale**

_MUEVETE XANDER-_le grite a mi amigo que no me dejaba terminar de pelear con el demonio que se nos presento.

_Buffy le tienes que enterrar la espada en el corazón, para que se muera-_ me grito Angel que estaba peleando con otro demonio.

_Willow en mi bulto esta la espada pásamela_- le grite a mi amiga

_Ok, dame un segundo_- me dijo-_agua bendita, cuchilla, estacas, ballesta, siii la espada de anian. Ten Buffy_ – Willow me lanzo la espada

Luego de cómo cinco minutos peleando con los dos demonios pudimos derrotarlos. Siii!!! Scobby Gang 1- Demonios 0 pensé alegremente.

_Bueno eso no estuvo tan mal Buff_- me dijo Xander

_Muchas gracias_- le conteste haciendo una reverencia

_Si, Buffy eso estuvo genial, como los dejaste bien jodidos a los dos, lástima que Giles me prohibió usar magia, sino hubiera sido un poco más de ayuda_- me dijo Willow

_Amiga no te preocupes, que tu siempre eres de ayuda y por lo de la magia, estoy de parte de Giles, ya se te estaba pasando la mano con la magia, esos libros de magia negra no son muy buenos para ti_- le conteste a mi amiga

_Pero, Buffy es que tienen tanta información, no sabes_- me dijo pero mi novio la interrumpió

_Willow eso libros son para brujas más avanzadas, solo nos preocupamos por tu bien-_ le dijo. A lo cual Willow tuvo que aceptar que estaba derrotada y ya no protesto más

* * *

_Estaba en un desierto, solo había uno que otro árbol todo seco, me encontraba sola. Camine tratando de ver cómo podía salir de ahí. Pero pareciera que iba en círculos, hasta que a lo lejos visualice una fogata, Camine hasta donde estaba y cuando llegue no había nadie, cuando estoy dispuesta a irme una voz me detiene y me dice __Buffy Summers, la cazadora, en mucho peligros estas._ _**¿Cómo sabes quién soy y quien eres tú?**__ Le pregunte a la oscuridad, pero de momento veo que aparece una mujer de color de piel negra, toda llena de marcas blancas. __Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que haces cazadora, no todo es felicidad y mas para alguien como nosotras, tus seres queridos son los que siempre pagan- __me conto la mujer. __**No te entiendo, que quieres decir, sé que esto de ser cazadora no es fácil, pero uno puede llegar a ser feliz.**__ Le conteste. __La vida te quitara personas muy importantes para ti cazadora, pero también te traerá algo que tendrás que proteger con sacrificio, pero ante todo recuerda quien eres, no eres una simple muchacha, eres la elegida, eres la cazadora__. Luego de eso sentí como si estuviera dando vueltas y me encontraba en un hermoso prado, había miles de flores , realmente era hermoso, de pronto visualizo a dos personas, una chica con cabello color caoba y un chico con cabello de color cobrizo, sentados en la grama, agarrados de la mano y conversando, de momento la chica que no la logro ver bien me sonríe y cuando me voy acercar, aparecen unas personas con unas capas negras y se ponen a atacar a la pareja, mientras el chico trata de defenderse, aparece un hombre vestido de cura, y coge a la muchacha y le entierra una cuchilla en el abdomen, NO NO NO QUE HACES MALDITO SUELTALA- le grito. __**Te lo advertimos cazadora que tuvieras más cuidado.**__ Y trata de hacerle más daño y yo trato de ayudar pero no me podía mover, POR FAVOR NO LA LASTIMES, POR FAVOR_

_Sushh, tranquila Buffy, es una pesadilla, no es real- me _dijo Angel que se encontraba al lado mío

Solo es un sueño, pero se sentía tan real-_ lo siento Angel por asustarte pero he tenido un sueño bastante raro_- le dije

_Tranquila, no hay problema es que has tenido unas semanas muy difíciles, me quieres decir de que se trata el sueño_- me pregunto

Realmente no quería preocupar a Angel con el sueño, así que le mentí- _Nada cariño solo soñé aquella noche que mate al Maestro (The master), no es nada solo como tú dices han sido unas semanas difíciles._

_Está bien Buffy, si tu lo dices, mira vamos que ya es hora, nos quedamos en reunir con Giles en su apartamento_- me dijo Angel

_Ok, déjame despedirme de mi madre y te encuentro en casa de Giles_- le dije

_Buenos Días, Buffy como dormiste-_ me dijo mi madre

_Bien_- mentí

_Vamos a desayunar_- me dijo

Estábamos sentadas comiendo, hace mucho que no hacíamos esto, porque siempre me quedaba dormida y ella ya se había ido. Como me gustaba tener estos momentos con mi madre.

_Como te va con Angel, cariño, están usando protección verdad_-cuando me dijo esto por poco me ahogó con el jugo de uva que estaba tomando. Ya sabía que lo hacía como venganza por lo de la otra noche.

_Que graciosa, ma_- le conteste

_Es que Buffy solo tienes 18, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no es que no me agrade Angel, en cambio él es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar. Se ve lo mucho que él te quiere y te protege mucho, pero el también es un muchacho (si como no, tiene más de 200 años) y los jóvenes solo piensan una cosa-_ me dijo ella.

_Por dios mamá, no tengo 12 para que me des la charla- le conté- además con Angel tenemos mucho cuidado con eso_-le conteste, recordando lo que sucedió la vez que lo hicimos, como consecuencia, un vampiro cruel sediento tratando de matar a la cazadora

_Está bien, tú ganas. Mira en estos días he estado recogiendo algunas cosas de mi cuarto y me encontré con esto,_ Me estaba enseñando un viejo colgante con un corazón en color violeta y en el centro tenía una estrella. _Este collar ha estado en la familia por años Buffy, se pasa de madre a hija, por lo general se pasa cuando uno cumple 21 o cuando la madre está consciente de que su hija ya ha madurado y ha tomado responsabilidades. Y creo que ese momento llego para ti cariño, no te lo había podido dar antes porque no lo encontraba, pero ya estas lista, cariño solo con la responsabilidad que aceptaste al ser la cazadora te hace merecedora de él, y algún día tú se lo darás a tu hija cuando sientas que es el momento adecuado.- _me dijo, dándome el collar, en ese momento me puse a llorar, no solo porque mi madre me estaba dando algo muy importante para ellas, sino que cuando me lo dio sentí como un vacio y me volvió a invadir esa sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder

_Muchas Gracias mami, no sabes lo que significa para mi, te quiero mucho, te prometo que siempre lo tendré conmigo, pero de que se lo de a mi hija esta difícil madre, tú sabes que con esto de ser la cazadora es muy difícil tener hijos (tomando en cuenta que con Angel no podemos tener hijo)- _Le conteste lo mejor que pude para que nos supiera que estaba preocupada.

_Hay cariño, no digas cosas, que el futuro no está grabado en piedra y te podría dar sorpresas, digamos que es como un sexto sentido de madre- me dijo- y qué bueno que te gusto, dale ya, te tienes que ir, que te esperan en casa de Giles, y yo tengo que buscar que me voy a poner en la noche._

_Ok, mamá. Sabes pareces un par de jóvenes enamorados ustedes dos, pero me alegro por los dos, solo te pido que cuando se casen, yo no quiero ser la niña de las flores- _le dije molestándola

_Está bien cariño como tú digas, ah por cierto dale saludos a Willow y a Xander que no los veo desde hace tiempo- me dijo_

_Ma, pero si los vistes ayer, Xander vino a terminar con lo que había en la nevera- _le conteste-_ nos vemos, mamá. _Me despedí de ella con un abrazo que de por cierto duro mucho, pero se sintió como despedida.

_Mamá por favor, solo voy al apartamento de Giles_- Le dije

_Uno nunca sabe Buffy, recuerda que eres mi niña y te quiero con todo mí ser_- me dijo

**En el apartamento de Giles **

Bueno, Buffy hemos tenido información de que en Los Ángeles ha habido un auge de apariciones de vampiros y no son muy buenos que digamos, me llamaron del concilio y le reportaron que venían para acá, hay que estar preparados- nos informó Giles

_Eso es, que vengan que aquí los estaremos esperando_ – Dijo felizmente Xander

_Si, ahora puedo practicar lo que me has enseñado Giles_- le dijo Willow que también estaba feliz, de que Giles aprobara el uso de su magia, ya que estaba progresando bastante bien.

_Hey, Oigan, aquí la cazadora soy yo, no ustedes-_ le dije

_Bueno hay que estar preparados, no voy a dejar que ninguno de ellos te haga daño_- dijo Angel

Estábamos hablando, para ver cómo era la mejor forma de derrotar a ese clan de vampiros, Xander opinaba que era mejor esperarlos en el cementerio para poder atacar más rápido, y de momento el teléfono de Giles suena.

_Yo voy Giles_- le grite

_Sí, buenas tardes_- Pregunte

_Si esa es la casa del Señor Giles, con quien hablo- me dijo un hombre con un tono de voz grave_

_Si esta es la casa, está hablando con Buffy_- le digo

_Buffy Summers_- me pregunto

_Si porque_?- le pregunte

_Señorita Summers tenemos una emergencia, tienes que venir inmediatamente al hospital general de Sunnydale-_ me dijo

_Que sucedió-_ le pregunte alarmada

_Es su Mamá, ella ha tenido una especie de accidente, ahora mismo está en cuidado intensivo-_ me contesto

_Voy para allá-_ le alcanzo a decir

* * *

Que tal les gusto no les gusto.

los review son bienvenidos, jaja asi dice mi profesora de filosofia que nos manda a ser 2 ensayos por semana

btvs22

PS. Mi sis michinolet tiene dos fic en la categoria de twilight, por si quieren pasar, son muy buenos se llaman:

El misterio de medianoche

El castigo


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, sorry porque me he tardado un montón, pero aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo, no es largo pero mi linda imaginación no daba para más. Quiero agradecer a todas las que dejaron review y las que añadieron la historia a sus alertas.

* * *

**Buffy POV**

Salí rápidamente del apartamento de Giles, vi cómo me llamaban los chicos pero no me detuve, fui directamente en mi camioneta al hospital con una solo cosa en mente, mi mamá tiene que estar bien. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo dejé que sonara no quería hablar con nadie hasta estar con mi madre en el hospital. Manejé lo más rápido que pude y en menos de cinco minutos estaba en el hospital.

Cuando llego al hospital, voy directamente al centro de información y pregunto por mi madre_: ¿Enfermera en donde tiene a la paciente Summers?_

_Es usted algún familiar del paciente- _ la enfermera me pregunta

_Sí, soy su hija me llamo un doctor diciéndome que está aquí internada_- le contesto

La enfermera me ve lastima y me contesta- _la paciente está en el cuarto piso, en el cuarto número 7, en cuidado intensivo_

No más tengo la información me voy corriendo al cuarto piso y comienzo a buscar el cuarto, y cuando al fin estoy al frente de la habitación, me quede paralizada no sabía qué hacer, cuando voy a abrir un doctor me detiene y me dice: _¿Buffy summers verdad?_

_Sí, soy su hija, usted me habló por teléfono, dígame como esta mi madre, que sucedió-_ le pregunte toda nerviosa

_Bueno Buffy voy a ser muy sincero con usted, a su madre no le queda mucho tiempo de vida no hemos podido parar su hemorragia interna, todavía no entendemos como sigue con vida, pero ha estado preguntando por usted por eso mejor entre y luego hablamos, tiene más familiares_- me dijo el doctor

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos, mi madre no sobrevivir, yo ya no le dije nada al doctor y entre a la habitación. Cuando entre vi la peor imagen que haya podido ver en mi vida y eso que he visto de todo, mi madre estaba en una cama llena de tubos y el monitor indicaba un débil pulso, cuando me acerco ella abre los ojos y me da una pequeña sonrisa y cuando me ve llorar me dice: _Cariño por favor no llores, yo no me quiero ir con la imagen de mi hija sufriendo, te quiero recordar como la chica fuerte y valiente que eres. _

Y con esas palabras ya no me importa nada y me desmorone ahí junto con ella, comencé a llorar y a maldecir por lo bajo

_Buffy, hija por favor escúchame no me queda mucho tiempo, te he estado esperando para que sepas la verdad. Mi niña hoy cuando te fuiste , se apareció en la casa un hombre vestido de padre y me comenzó a preguntar por ti, diciendo que era un viejo amigo tuyo, pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal, y que no era de confiar, como no lo deje pasar me golpeo y entro conmigo a casa, me comenzó a decir varias cosas como que él no debía que la cazadora siguiera con vida, que él no iba permitir que se cumpliera con la leyenda y que si no te entregaba a él me iba a matar, y yo prefería que me hiciera daño a mi antes que a ti. Como le dije que primero muerta antes de entregarte el me comenzó a puñalear y cuando él pensó que ya estaba muerta se me fue, ahí es cuando me encuentra la policía y me traen. _

_Buffy no te enojes por favor, no iba a permitir que te hicieran daño, tenía que protegerlas y sé que Ángel lo va a ser, y no te preocupes no me importa que él sea un vampiro, él te va cuidar siempre_

_Pero mamá como lo_- le iba a decir pero me corto

_Lo descubrí uno días después que me contaste la verdad, pero sé que las dejo en buenas manos. Por favor protege a Willow y a Xander y dile que los quiero que fueron como unos hijos para mí. A Angel dile que más vale que te cuide o sino vengo de donde valla y lo mato. Giles, dios lo voy a dejar solo, ahora que había vuelto amar lo dejo solo, por favor dile que lo amo que gracias por lo mejores meses que me dio a su lado. Y a ti mi niña por favor cuídate, perdóname por dejarte y no poder estar contigo en los próximos momentos más importante para ti. No hagas nada estúpido, y sobre todo perdona a Angel todo tiene que suceder porque así es la vida mi niña. Recuerda que donde sea que valla te estará cuidando y estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi cazadora, mi niña, mi hija_

Y en eso la maquina comienza a registrar que su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente

_No, mami por favor no te vallas, mamá, MAMÁ!!!!!- grite con todas mis fuerza_

Rápidamente llegan unos doctores y veo que me alejan de ella para poder verla, yo seguía gritando y en eso Angel llega y me saca de ahí

_No, Angel suéltame, mamá, mamá- _le grito y veo el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre y me dejo llevar por la oscuridad.

**ANGEL POV (Esto ocurre inmediatamente que Buffy se va del apartamento de Giles)**

Estábamos hablando con los chicos viendo como podíamos derrotar a los vampiros que venían a Sunnydale, cuando escuchamos que llaman por teléfono y Buffy lo contesta. Solo veo que sale corriendo y se dirige a su camioneta, comienzo a llamarla pero no contesta, cuando voy de vuelta al apartamento Giles sale corriendo a su carro y se va.

_Angel, es Joyce la atacaron y está en el hospital_- me dije Xander

_Que sucedió, vamos rápido súbanse_- le dije a Xander y a Willow para irnos en el carro

_Nadie sabe realmente, una vecina la encontró en mal estado en su casa cuando escucho un monto de ruido extraños provenientes de la casa, ella llamo a la policía y una ambulancia- _me conto Willow

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que la haya atacado un vampiro, pero no puede ser Joyce sabe muy bien que no debe dejar entrar a nadie que no conozca porque puede que sea un vampiro y los vampiros necesitan que los inviten para poder entrar a la casa de alguien. Yo seguía en mi mente cuando siento que alguien me llama

Angel, ya llegamos vamos- me dijo Xander

Cuando entramos al hospital, preguntamos por ella y llegamos al pasillo donde estaba Giles llorando y maldiciendo, inmediatamente Willow y Xander van donde él. Trato de entrar a la habitación pero el doctor me detiene y me dice- _solo puede entrar una persona a la vez_

_Doctor que tiene la paciente, como esta?- _le pregunto

_Yo lo siento pero como le dije al señor ella no va a poder sobrevivir, ella se estaba aferrando a la vida para poder hablar con su hija, ella perdió demasiada sangre y tenía una hemorragia interna y no podemos hacer nada por salvarla-_ me contesto el doctor, Dios no, no le pueden hacer esto a Buffy, no ahora que todo iba tan bien, solo sé que encontrare al maldito que hizo esto y lo voy a torturar. Estaba imaginando quien pudo haber hecho esto a Buffy, y en verdad que pudo haber sido cualquiera, Buffy tiene mucho enemigos y en eso escucho unos gritos de Buffy, no me importo lo que me digieran y entro en la habitación y cojo a Buffy, Giles entra conmigo y los doctores trataron se salvar a Joyce pero ya era tarde.

Buffy trata de que la suelte pero no la dejo y de un momento a otro se desmayó, un doctor la revisa y me dice que la lleve a una camilla y le da un tranquilizante. Cuando veo Giles está dentro de la habitación y Xander trata de consolara a Willow que está llorando. Me giro a ver a Buffy y se ve tan tranquila durmiendo, como si no pasara nada, pero sé que cuando despierte va a ser un infierno para ella, se va a tratar de culpar por no haber salvado a su madre.

Un doctor se me acerca y me pide que llene unas hojas para poder proceder a los arreglos del funeral, debido a que ninguno estaba en condición para hacerlo.

**Dos días después**

Hoy se llevaría a cabo el entierro de Joyce, Buffy no ha querido hablar con nadie al igual que Giles. Willow estaba triste y Xander también pero ellos trataban que no se le notara para ser fuertes para Buffy y Giles. Yo estuve todo el tiempo con Buffy ya que ella no quería que me fuera de su lado en ningún momento. A Willow y a Xander le toco recibir los pésames de las personas porque Buffy no quiso abandonar un cuartito que había en la funeraria. Ahora me dirigía a su casa para buscarle algo de ropa ya que ella no quería ir más a su casa porque le recordaba a su madre. Cuando vine la primera vez luego de lo sucedido el primer piso de la casa estaba todo destrozado, como que habían luchado. Había sangre por todos lados, las ventanas rotas, pero lo más raro fue que no había oler de vampiro, así que no había sido uno quien mató a Joyce. El que la mató es inteligente y experimentado porque no dejo ningún rastro, era como si la tierra se lo trago.

Llegue a casa para ver a Buffy tumbada en la cama viendo hacia el vacío, la ayude a cambiar porque parecía que estuviera muerta en vida. Luego de que la arregle nos fuimos al cementerio, ahí nos íbamos a encontrar con Willow y Xander.

Cuando llegamos al cementerio solo estaban el primer esposo de Joyce, algunos compañeros de la galería de Joyce, unas amistades cercanas y Giles, Willow, Xander. Pero me sorprendí a ver a Cordelia y a Oz, bueno después de todo ellos querían mucho a Joyce. La ceremonia fue corta, Buffy no pudo soportar cuando bajaban el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de que alguna vez fue la madre de Buffy. Nosotros junto a Willow, Xander y Giles fuimos los últimos en irnos. Buffy no quiera irse y por primera vez desde lo sucedido me hablo

_Angel, por favor dame más tiempo para estar con ella, si quieres puedes esperarme en las bancas, te prometo que voy a estar bien solo necesito despedirme de ella. _Así que la deje ahí un rato mientras me fui a sentar a una banca para darle privacidad a Buffy

_Angel vamos a llevar Giles a su casa vienes_- me pregunto Willow

_Vayan ustedes primero, Buffy se quiere quedar un rato_- le conteste

_Ok, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamaron, vamos a tratar todo lo posible para salir adelante_- me dijo

_Eso espero, sé que va a ser difícil_- le dije

Luego de que ellos se fueran nos quedamos los dos juntos sentados al lado de un árbol hasta que anocheció.

_Angel soy una mala hija, no pude ni cuidara mi madre, me dedico a cuidar las personas de los seres sobrenaturales, pero no pude salvara mi madre- _me dijo Buffy

_Buffy cariño no eres una mala hija, tu siempre estuviste con ella, la apoyaste cuando fue lo del divorcio y cuando fue su relación con Giles, pero te prometo Buffy que vamos a encontrar a quien hizo esto y no saldrá vivo, te lo prometo_- le dije

_Ella tenía razón_- me dijo

_En que tenía razón mi vida-_ le dije

_En que tu siempre me vas a proteger y a cuidar, es que antes de que muriera ella hablo conmigo y me conto todo lo que sucedió, y sabes ella sabía que eras un vampiro y me dijo que no le importaba que me dejaba en las mejores manos_- me dijo Buffy, esas palabras me dieron más vida para protegerla y cuidarla, su madre confiaba en mí y me hizo una promesa en nunca hacerle daño y siempre cuidarla.

_Pero sabes que es extraño, que ella hablaba en plural, en verdad no entendí-_ me dijo

_Bueno tal vez se confundió Buffy_- le conteste pero en verdad a mí me había dejado con la duda porque hablaba en plural

_Cariño mejor vámonos, ya es tarde y tú no has dormido nada en estos días, y tienes que descansar si quieres ir a buscar al culpable de esto, después de todo tiene un deber que cumplir._

_Si tienes razón, mi madre me dijo lo mismo, que no debía de hacer cosas estúpidas y cumplir con mi trabajo_- me contesto un poco mejor mi cazadora

Nos fuimos del cementerio a nuestra casa, porque de ahora en adelante Buffy se vendría vivir conmigo, será una etapa dura en nuestra vida pero vamos a salir de esto después de todo Buffy es la cazadora.

* * *

**El día del ataque a la mama de Buffy**

**JOYCE POV**

Acaba de despedir a mi hija, no sé qué era pero sentía como si hoy fuera la última vez que la tendría conmigo. Me dispuse arreglar un poco la casa para luego poder irme arreglar para la cita con Giles. Me encontraba recogiendo la sala cuando llaman a la puerta cuando llego a ella y abro me encuentro con un joven de no más de 25 años vestido con atuendo de padre

_Buenos días en que lo puedo ayudar joven- _le dije entre el medio de la puerta

_Hola Joyce, ¿cómo estás?, no sé si te acuerdas de mi soy Ethan, un compañero de Buffy de Los Ángeles, puedo pasar - _me dijo el tal Ethan. Pero que yo me recuerde Buffy no tenía ningún compañero de clases con ese nombre, después de todo yo trabajaba en el escuela. Mi mente rápidamente registro peligro, me recuerdo que Buffy claramente me dijo que si venían personas que yo no conociera a la casa no los dejara pasar, porque si era un vampiro necesitaba que lo invitara. Rápidamente reaccione y le dije:

_Lo siento Ethan pero no recuerdo que mi hija tuviera algún amigo con tu nombre, porque no vuelves mas tarde cuando ella este y hablan, no vemos_- le dije y cuando disponía a cerrar la puerta él la empujo muy duro haciéndome que cayera en las escaleras y me lastimara todo mi cuerpo

_Así que la linda cazadora te conto todo, pues déjame decirte que no soy ningún vampiro y puedo pasar a donde se me dé la gana, ahora déjame decirte una cosa, en donde esta Buffy- _me dijo mientras me arrastraba del pelo a la sala, yo ya no sentía mi cuerpo la caída había sido dura

_Nunca te diré dónde está, solo sé que cuando ella venga te va a patear el trasero- o dios mío mi vida se va a terminar y hable como Xander. _

_Muy ruda señora, eso se lo heredo su hija a usted, hace un tiempo tuve un lindo encuentro con ella. Pero la muy tonta pensó que había terminado conmigo jajá, si supiera que eso solo era una prueba, ahora señora tiene una oportunidad de llamar a su hija para que venga y tal vez la deje con vida- me dijo_

_Nunca maldito, no dejare que le hagas daño a mi hija –_le dije pero ya casi no tenía fuerza

Me volvió a coger y me tiro al otro lado de la sala y me dijo_- Bueno Joyce ya que no vas a cooperar voy a tener que matarte, pero antes de que te vayas te voy a dar una pequeña noticia, va a ser una lástima que no puedas conocer a tu nieta, pero no te preocupes luego te encontraras con tu hija y tu nieta, ya que a las dos las voy a matar._

Con la ultimas fuerzas que tenía trate de hacerle daño con un pedazo de cristal que tenía en la mano, tenía que evitar que le hiciera daño a mi hija y mi nieta, no puede ser una nieta-_ maldito nunca las vas a poder hacerle daño, Angel no te va a dejar que le hagas daño, ni Giles._

_Angel si mira como tiemblo por un vampiro insignificante, a ese a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino lo voy a matar, pero no te preocupes lo estoy haciendo por una buena causa, veras ese hijo que tendrá Buffy es prohibido, así que es mi trabajo es no permitir que se cumpla la leyenda-_ cuando me dijo esto me volvió a coger y con el mismo pedazo de cristal que tenía en mi mano me comenzó a apuñalar con el varias veces, yo solo podía pensar en los momentos felices que tuve en mi vida, pero no me podía ir todavía, tenía que aguantar hasta ver a Buffy y contarle todo, así que me hice la muerta y parece que lo convencí y me dejo ahí tirada, yo solo espero que me encuentren radio.

* * *

Bueno aquí está el cap., sorry si me tarde mucho pero es que la universidad esta fuerte,

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, sé que no es mucho pero ya pronto vendrá más. Ya saben pueden dejar cualquier comentario o sugerencia.

Nos vemos luego, voy a tratar de actualizar dos veces al mes

Saludos

Btvs22


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, Estoy de vuelta sorry que me tarde mucho pero no quería subir cualquier cosa. Como verán el fic lo cambie a a categoría Twilight y no crossover, ya que cierta personita hara su presentación en este cap, y luego van a ser POV de ella.

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y Joss Whedon

Espero que les guste.

**Angel Pov**

Hoy se cumplen dos meses de la muerte de Joyce y el ambiente era el mismo de tristeza. Giles se había refugiado en sus libros y no salía de su casa. Xander ya no hacia sus bromas y Willow se mantenía solo leyendo libros de magia. Buffy, mi Buffy si que estaba destrozada como me costó convérsela de que no era una mala hija. Primeras semanas no comía nada ni hablaba. Después del velorio se mudó por completo a mi casa, la de ella la vendimos porque a Buffy le traía recuerdos. Ha sido fuerte para todos, inclusive para mí pero tengo que ser fuerte por Buffy y los chicos. Ahora me encontraba recostado con Buffy en la cama, de hecho pasaba más tiempo en la cama que en cualquier otro lugar, no salía de ella ni cuando Willow y Xander venían a verla.

_Cariño deberías de comer, no has comido nada desde ayer_- le dije, ya llevaba más de día y medio sin comer

_Es que realmente no tengo hambre_- me contestó

Así siguieron los días, lo único que ahora ya empezaba a comer y salir de la cama. Como a Buffy andaba de buen ánimo decidimos que sería bueno salir de la casa, protestó un poco pero al final salimos. Fuimos a caminar al parque y para que ella comiera algo.

**Buffy POV**

Ya no sentía nada, me estaba consumiendo la tristeza. Sentía que solo mi cuerpo físicamente estaba en la cama pero mi alma no. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de mi madre. Dios como la extrañaba. Mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas, lo único que me pedía era quedarme acostada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya no podía seguir en esta cama, tenía que salir, tenía que tratar de salir adelante por mi madre, porque ella no quería verme así. Tenía que ir a ver a Giles, él tiene que estar mal también. Acepte de mala gana salir con Angel pero si tenía que salir de esta pesadilla tenía que empezar por algo. Fuimos a caminar y a comer algo. Cuando veníamos de regreso por la calle se podían ver parejas de enamorados felices, se besaban, se toqueteaban, algo en mi corazón empezó a nacer un deseo que no sentía hace mucho y era porque sabía las consecuencias, pero ya no me importaba así que agarre a Angel y nos fuimos corriendo a su casa cuando comenzó a llover. Cuando llegamos estábamos todos empapados.

_Buffy déjame traerte una toalla, para que no te enfermes_- me dijo Angel

_Ok te espero aquí-_ le dije colocándome al lado de la chimenea. Cuando llego venia sin camisa solo con sus pantalones. Y mi cuerpo ya no pudo más, ya llevamos tiempos sin estar juntos. Así que cojo la toalla y hago como que me limpio, pero cuando se distrae lo cojo y lo llevo a la cama. Comencé a quitarme mi camisa y mi pantalón, y parece que capta mis intenciones y me detiene.

_No, Buffy sabes lo que va a pasar, y no quiero lastimarte_- me dijo

_Lo siento Angel pero ya no puedo más, no me importa que pierdas tu alma de nuevo para eso tenemos a Willow_- le dije y no lo deje que continuara, use mi fuerza de cazadora y lo pegue contra la cama y desesperadamente comencé a devorar sus labios, dios lo necesitaba tanto. Necesitaba sentirme viva, y él era el único que podía hacerlos. Poco a poco perdió el autocontrol que tenía y me devolvió los besos cargados de pasión. De ahí pasamos a una faceta mágica donde solo éramos él y yo. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Willow POV**

Me encontraba en la cama con Xander a mi lado, él estaba viendo televisión y yo estaba leyendo unos de mis libros. Poco a poco superábamos lo de Joyce, ya que ella fue como una segunda madre para nosotros. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que sentí algo raro en el ambiente. No sé pero era una vibra mala. Lo deje pasar, después de todo estábamos en la boca del infierno. Hasta que de momento mi teléfono suena, era Giles que raro hace tiempo que no llama

Giles- _Willow soy Giles, ¿dónde estás?_

Willow- _Giles que bueno que llamas hace tiem…._

Giles- _Willow no hay tiempo tiene que venir de inmediato, las brujas de Inglaterra me llamaron, Ángelus va a regresar. Ven lo más rápido que puedas, nos queda muy poco para que amanezca._

Colgué y desperté a Xander, teníamos que ir rápido

_Xander, muévete tenemos que ir con Giles-_ le dije

_Que, que, que pasa Willow que tiene Giles_- me dijo

_Giles estaba bien, solo que Ángelus va volver_- le dije mientras me vestía

_Wow, eso quiere decir que Buffy y Angel tuvieron su noche caliente-_ me dijo divertido, dios este nunca cambia, bueno por lo menos comenzó a hacer bromas

_Xander Harris tienes dos minutos para cambiarte y dejarte de tonterías, antes de que Ángelus nos mate_- le dije. Salió disparado al baño y en menos de un segundo ya estaba listo.

Llegamos a casa de Giles, con unos veinte minutos antes de que salga el sol, tiempo suficiente para realizar el hechizo.

_Giles ábrenos que estamos aquí-_ le grite

Cuando me abrió ya tenía todo listo. Cuando nos vio nos dio un abrazo a cada uno ya que llevamos tiempo sin vernos.

_Bueno Giles, estoy lista donde me colocó_- le dije. Me señalo un lado de la sala, donde estaba dibujado una estrella y varias velas.

_Sí, vamos a realizar una restauración de alma de emergencia_- dijo el idiota de mi novio

_Harris, cállate_- lo regaño Giles

_Está bien, me voy a sentar por aquí_- nos dijo

_Bueno Willow, ya sabes que hacer tenemos 10 minutos_- me dijo Xander

**Xander POV**

Aquí todos tenían humor de perros, solo hago un pequeño comentario y me matan con la mirada. Me fui a buscar algo de que comer y me senté a esperar a que Willow hiciera lo suyo. Gua que sexy se ve mi novia haciendo magia. Giles la deja sola en la sala y lo único que escucho es mi novia decir algunas cosas en un idioma que no entiendo. Buffy nos debía una, si Willow no hacia el hechizo ella despertaría al lado del sanguinario Ángelus, y no estamos para esas cosas.

**Buffy POV**

Gua, había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, amanecer rodeada de los brazos de Angel era lo mejor. ¡Pero que mierda he hecho, no, no puede ser, que estúpida fui! Tengo que llamar a Willow para que le devuelva el alma a Angel. Cuando estoy a punto de marcar, el teléfono suena lo cojo y era Giles

_Giles, es Buffy tienes que llamar a Willow, se me paso la mano con Angel-_ le dije desesperada

_Tranquila Buffy, ya Willow ha hecho el hechizo, Angel es Angel_- me dijo

_Qué alivio, no sé en qué estaba pensando_- le dije, no es que me arrepintiera por lo que hice, pero no quería traer de vuelta a Ángelus.

_Buffy no voy a negar que fue estúpido de tú parte, casi cometes el mismo error de que hace un año_- me dijo

_Si, lo se lo siento_- le dije

_Ok, lo bueno es que no se nos salió de nuestras manos, mira cuando Angel despierte no va a recordar nada de lo que sucedió, así que no menciones nada_- me dijo Giles.

_Está bien, te llamo luego_- le dije. Me sentía mal, Angel no iba recordar nada de la maravillosa noche que tuvimos.

**Dos meses después**

Ya mi vida comenzaba a tomar rumbo de nuevo, Giles ya no se encerraba tanto en su casa y ya salíamos con Willow y Xander. Incluso nos habíamos inscrito en la universidad. Esta idea a Giles le pareció buena, ya era hora de comenzar de nuevo.

Giles le había dado por abrir una tienda de magia, la llamó "Magic Box" pero en realidad era un lugar en donde podría practicar y comenzar de nuevo mi vida de cazadora.

Un día que venía de regreso con Willow de la universidad me sentía con ganas de vomitar, y ya llevaba varios días sin comer porque todo lo regresaba. Willow se dio cuenta

_Buffy, hace cuantos estas vomitando-_ me pregunto preocupada

_Hace unos días, por favor no le digas a Angel, no quiero que se preocupe, pero llevo unos días vomitando y con muchos mareos, además que me siento débil-_ le confesé, ella era como mi hermana

_Buffy, hace cuantos no tienes tú periodo_- me preguntó, pensándolo bien ya está retrasada, ¡oh por dios! No puede ser, yo, yo no puedo estar embarazada

_Willow no puedo estar embarazada, los vampiros no pueden tener hijos_ - le grite

_Shuuuuuuu, Wow, Buffy cálmate, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo_- me dijo

Esto no podía ser real, pero se supones que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, y si Angel me deja. Pero entre tanta negatividad en mi corazón crecía un amor hacia mi bebe. Solo había una forma de confirmarlo.

Luego de comprar una prueba de embarazo nos fuimos a la tienda de Giles, cuando llegamos salimos corriendo al baño. Hice todo lo que decía la cajita y luego de cinco minutos, todo está confirmado. Estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un hijo de Angel. Mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, como se tomaría la noticia Angel, me dejaría alegando que lo engañe, ya no podré seguir con mis obligaciones de cazadora, estaba tan abrumada que todo se volvió negro.

**Willow POV**

No lo puedo creer, Buffy embarazada, era todo un milagro. Nunca se ha conocido que una humana pueda tener un hijo con un vampiro, pero si fuera así sería peligroso para Buffy, me preguntaba mientras esperaba a fuera del baño a Buffy que había entrado para hacerse la prueba. Cuando de momento siento un golpe en la puerta, rápidamente abro la puerta y veo a Buffy desmayada y al lado de ella la prueba que daba positivo. Angel venia entrando con Giles y Xander y cuando la ve, viene corriendo y coge a Buffy y la recuesta en el sofá.

_Willow, que le paso?-_ me pregunto. No sabía que contestar, como le iba decir lo de Buffy. Bueno aquí va

_Angel, Buffy está embarazada_- ya lo dije

_¿Qué, que? Eso es imposible_- me dijo

_Ten_- le di la prueba de Buffy. Los cuatros nos quedamos viendo la prueba.

**Angel POV**

Esto era imposible, Buffy embarazada pero como. Nosotros no podemos tener relación alguna. Estaba tan preocupado por Buffy y por lo que me habían dicho que no sentí cuando Giles me hablo

_Angel, tenemos que hablar contigo-_ me dijo Giles……..

No podía creer lo que me dijo Giles. Le debía a Willow la vida. Yo no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme lo que hubiese pasado si Willow no realizaba el hechizo a tiempo. Pero que yo tenga entendido los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, y Buffy no ha estado con nadie más.

_Giles esto es posible_- le pregunte

_Bueno Angel al parecer sí, porque Buffy no ha estado con nadie más que tú, lleva a Buffy al cuarto y yo voy a investigar en los libros, a ver si aparece algo sobre esto. Willow en el segundo piso hay libros, busca ahí. Xander te quedas a cargo de la tienda pero por favor no hagas un desastre_- dijo Giles

Me lleve a Buffy al cuarto que tenía Giles en la tienda y me recuesto con ella. No lo puedo creer, voy a ser padre nunca imagine tener esa posibilidad y mucho menos darle eso a Buffy. Estaba consiente que mientras Buffy estuviera conmigo ella no podría formar una familia. Poco a poco Buffy comienza a volver en sí.

_En donde estoy, que paso_- preguntó

_Tranquila Buffy, estas en la tienda, te desmayaste en el baño_- le dije

_Ya te enteraste_- me preguntó

_Si-_ le conteste

_Bueno Angel, entiendo si te quieres ir, y si no confías en mí, pero yo voy a tener a mi bebe-_ me dijo, ella estaba tan segura de sí misma

_Cariño porque piensas que te voy a dejar_- le pregunté

_No es obvio, lamento tanto no haberte contado lo que sucedió aquella noche-_ me dijo llorando

_Buffy, cariño Giles me contó todo, no estoy enojado contigo y mucho menos porque estas embarazada, eso es un milagro_- le dije, no sé pero de la nada me dio la necesidad de querer se padre y proteger a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida

_Así que quieres estar conmigo_- me preguntó

_Claro mi amor, quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo, pero entiendo si no quieres quedarte con él, no sabemos cómo saldrán las cosas_- le dije con miedo, yo realmente no quería perder a nuestro hijo

_Estás loco, nunca mataría a nuestro bebe, es un milagro_- me dijo

_Lo se cariño, es nuestro milagro, estas segura de continuar_- le pregunté

_Por supuesto, no me importa lo que suceda yo quiero traer al mundo el fruto de nuestro amor_- me dijo dándome un beso

_Te juro que vamos a salir adelante y que juntos vamos a traer a este mundo a nuestro hijo_- le dije

**Buffy POV**

No podía creer lo que Angel me estaba diciendo, él quería a nuestro hijo, si me moleste cuando me pregunto si quería abortarlo. Como podría matar a nuestro hijo. No me importa lo que tenga que pasar para traer a esta vida que crece en mí.

_Angel, me haces la mujer más feliz_- le confesé

_Lo se Buffy_- me dijo

_Wow, nunca pensé tener un hijo ante_s- le dije

_Créeme que a mi mucho menos_- Angel me contestó

_Giles está buscando información sobre cómo va ser nuestro hijo, y como podemos cuidarte-_ me dijo dulcemente

Luego de tres días, Giles y Willow habían encontrado algunas leyendas donde habían mujeres que habían sido violadas por vampiros y que había quedado embarazada, la mala noticia es que él bebe nacía muerto y las madres morían en el parto. Eso realmente me asusto. Yo quería que mi bebe viviera, no me importa si tenía que morir en el parto, después de todo ya había muerto una vez.

Nos encontrábamos reunidos en la casa de Giles discutiendo los hallazgos que habían hecho Willow y Giles. Como era de suponer cuando se enteró Angel, él se asustó por mi bienestar.

Giles, estas seguro que ninguna ha sobrevivido- le pregunto Angel

_Angel, en la poca información que he encontrado, ninguna ha sobrevivido, pero Willow y yo tenemos una teoría. Tal vez Buffy si pueda sobrevivir al porte debido a que es una cazadora y tiene más energías que cualquier otra mujer_- le contestó Giles

_Además, Buf ellas no tenían a una bruja poderosa que las podrían ayudar-_ dijo Xander orgulloso de su novia.

_Tienes razón Xander, algo dentro de mí dice que todo va a salir bien, así que Angel no te preocupes_- le dije

_Está bien_- me contesto

_Buf tiene razón Angel, de lo único que te tienes que preguntar es de los antojos-_ le dijo riendo mi amigo

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya había pasado siete meses desde que me entere que estaba embarazada. Desde ese día Angel me había prohibido salir a patrullar, él lo hacía con Xander y Giles, mientras Willow se quedaba conmigo. Quien diría que una cazadora fuera a ser madre. Me tenía mal no poder hacer nada, estaba acostumbrada a realizar muchas cosas. Pero Angel no me dejaba hacer nada, alegando que era por la seguridad de nuestro hijo y al parecer mi bebe iba a ser humano, porque he tenido un embarazo muy humano, no he tenido ningún antojo de sangre como había supuesto Giles pensando que mi bebe heredaría algunas cosas de su padre. La única ventaja de que mi novio fuera vampiro es que me complacía 24/7. Había tenido antojos desde galletas oreo con mantequilla de maní hasta papitas fritas con mantecado. Ambos estábamos nerviosos por lo que sucedería en el parto ya que no sabríamos que sucedería. Como no sabíamos cómo saldrían las cosas en el parto, Giles había hablado con un viejo conocido que era doctor.

Me encontraba leyendo sobre bebes, después de todo quería estar lista para todo, aunque no haya ningún libro sobre bebes que vienen de un padre vampiro. Cuando de momento siento unas contracciones y veo mojado el piso, oh mierda había roto fuente

_ANGELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!-_ grite con todas mis fuerza y en segundo estaba a mi lado

_Oh por dio Buffy es hora-_ me dijo

_Eres idiota o que, claro que es hora, llama a Giles, Dile a Xander que busque a Willow y al doctor_- le grite. Pero mi lindo novio no se movía, maldita sea la hora en que se quedó en shock. Bueno una mujer debe tomar las riendas. Cogí mi teléfono y llame a Giles

_Giles, estoy lista ven para la casa_- le grite

_XANDER LLAMA A WILLOW PARA QUE TRAIGA AL MALDITO DOCTOR_- le grite a Xander, pero el muy idiota cuando me vio se desmayo

Dios que porquería son los hombres son buenos para meterse pero para lo demás no sirven, cojo nuevamente mi teléfono y llamo a Willow, y me dijo que ya estaba cerca. Con la poca fuerza que tengo me dirijo al cuarto que habían preparado.

_MALDITA SEA, PORQUE NO HAY UN MANUAL PARA ESTAS SITUACIONES –_ grite desesperada, en eso Angel reaccionó, cuando iba entrando Giles, Willow y el doctor

_Bueno chicos a sus lugares_- les dijo el doctor

_POR DIOS XANDER QUE DEBIL ERES_- le grito Willow a Xander mientras lo trataba de levantar

_Bueno Buffy, necesito que te concentres y empujes-_ me dijo el doctor

_TE ODIO, POR TU CULPA ME ESTA PASANDO ESTO_- le grita a Angel mientras empujaba

_Bien Buffy, sigue empujando ya casi viene- me dijo el doctor_

_TE JURO ANGEL QUE CUANDO SALGA DE ESTO ERES VAMPIRO MUERTO, YO MISMA TE MATO_- le volví a gritar

_JA ESO TE PASA POR METERSE CON UNA CAZADORA_- le gritó Xander, mientras grababa todo

_ERES UN HIJO DE ¡#$#$#, XANDER APAGA ESA MALDITA COSA SI NO QUIERES SER EL SIGUIENTE_- le grite

_Ni loco, esto se tiene que grabar_-me dijo, trate de golpearlo pero no pude

_XANDER YA DEJATE DE PENDEJADAS_- le gritamos todos

_Dale Buffy empuja una vez más, ya veo la cabeza_. Hice lo que el doc. Me dijo y empuje lo más fuerte que mis energías me dejaban. Después de eso caí rendida sobre la cama, solo escuchaba mi respiración entre cortada y un llanto, él llanto de mi bebe

_Felicidades chicos, es una hermosa niña_- nos dijo el doctor, Xander seguía grabando todo, Willow estaba llorando de felicidad, Giles tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, y Angel estaba súper feliz, que me imagino que si no estuviera tanta gente estaría brincando como un loco, ya que él quería una niña. El doctor limpio a la bebe, y Giles la reviso, luego nos la entrego a Angel y a mí. Era hermosa, tenía mucho cabello para ser una recién nacida y era de color caoba, sus ojitos eran precioso, pero todavía no se podía ver bien el color, tendríamos que esperar. Era mi bebe

_Felicidades Buffy, es una hermosa bebe con una buena salud, al parecer heredo lo humano tuyo, porque lo que veo lo único que heredo de Angel fue su color de piel, pero hay que esperar a que crezca para estar seguros-_ me dijo Giles

_Yeah ya soy tía, felicidades Buffy_- me dijo Willow con una sonrisa

_Buen trabajo chicos, hicieron a una hermosa bebe_- nos dijo Xander, después de eso nos dejaron solos

_Muchas Gracias-_ me dijo Angel

¿Por qué?- le pregunté mientras miraba a mi hija

_Por darme este regalo, por la oportunidad de ser padre y de estar contigo-_ me dijo

_No mi amor, a ti te tengo que dar las gracias por todos, por darme a mi hija-_ le dije

_Mi amor, desde hace tiempo quiero hacer esto, Buffy Summers quieres ser _mi esposa- me preguntó.

_Si, si quiero mi amor-_ le conteste emocionada

Angel se sentó en la cama junto conmigo y cogió en brazos a nuestra hija.

_Cariño y como la vamos a llamar_- le pregunté

_Bueno ya que todo el mundo dice que es hermosa, propongo que la llamemos Isabella, para que le podamos decir Bella que quiere decir hermosa en italiano-_me dijo

_Isabella, me gusta, Isabella Marie_- le dije, siempre me gustó el nombre de Marie

_Me gusta, bienvenida al mundo Isabella Marie_- le dijo Angel mientras nuestra Bebe dormía

Me recosté al lado de Angel y deje que por un momento me encerrara en mi burbuja, en este momento no era Buffy la caza vampiros, sino Buffy la madre de la hija más preciosa del mundo y futura esposa de mi alma gemela.

Hi

_*Para los que no sepan de la serie, Angelus es Angel pero su versión sin alma, Una gitano maldijo a Angel, le devolvió su alma y le dijo que nunca podría tener una relación sexual con una humana porque volveria ser Angelus _

Les gusto no le gusto, ya saben me pueden dejar su comment

Sorry por tardarme mucho, pero es que no quería subir cualquier cosa

Yeah ya apareció nuestra protagonista jeje

Ahora adelante este fic estará en el área de Twilight, ya que apareció Bella, el prox cap va a ser de la niñez de Bella y luego cuando sea mas grande van a ser POV de ella. Se que dije que entre el tercero y cuarto cap aparecerían los Cullens pero todavía nos falta dos cap para que entren en acción

Voy a tratar de subir los cap este fin de semana y creo que también actualizare mis otras historias ya que mi universidad esta en huelga indefinida

Saludos btvs22


	5. Chapter 6

Hi, volví con mi bebe, sip esta es la primera historia con la que comencé en fanfiction, sorry la tardanza, pero quiero que quede bien. Aquí vamos a ver los primeros años de vida de Bella. Espero que la decisión que tome con Faith y Buffy no les moleste, pero tenía que hacerlo. Gracias por los review, alertas y favoritos

Los personajes son de Joss Whedon y Stephenie Meyer

**Dos años después **

**Buffy POV**

_**-Bella, cariño con esto no se juega ¿Quien te lo dio?-**_ le preguntée a mi niña que estaba jugando con dos estaca. Todavía no podía creer que la vida me diera la oportunidad de ser madre, me hubiera gustado mucho que mi madre estuviera aquí con nosotros para que vea a su nieta. Ya hace un año que Angel y yo nos casamos, la luna de miel fue la primera vez que no separamos de nuestra hija, ya a los tres días estábamos de vuelta porque ninguno podía estar lejos de Bella. Mi niña me señalo a Xander, urgh juro que un día mato a Xander, mira que darle mi bolsa para jugar, cuando sabe que ahí tengo algunas estacas.

_**-Mami, mío**_- me dijo mi niña, mientras intentaba coger mi bolsa. A pesar que hoy cumple dos años, mi niña nos a asombrados a todos por su inteligencia a su corta edad, Giles piensa que es por los genes de Angel. Hay momentos que te puede montar una sencilla conversación pero prefiere no hablar mucho, me temo que cuando crezca va a ser tímida con los demás.

_**-Sabes cariño que no debes de jugar con la cosas de mami, ven vamos a molestar a tu tío**_ Xander- la cogí en brazos y me la lleve a la sala donde estaba Xander viendo la televisión. Ya todo estaba decorado para la celebración, Willow y yo decoramos toda la sala de color violeta y fushia, al principio queríamos hacerlo de algún motivo, pero digamos que a Bella no le gustaba nada. Desde que Bella nació, Willow y Xander se mudaron con nosotros, al igual que Giles, nadie quería estar separado de Bella, es que mi niña nos ha hechizado a todos.

_**-Pero mira quienes vienen ahí, mis dos cazadoras favoritas-**_ nos dijo Xander cuando nos vio entrar

_**-Shuu, cállate, no le metas ideas a mi hija desde pequeña**_- deje a Bella en el piso y dio unos pequeños pasitos hasta donde estaba Xander

_**-Tío Xan, arriba**_- le demando mi hija

_**-Mira que grandes estas, ya en unos años te voy a ver corriendo detrás de demonios tratando de cazarlos-**_ le dijo y Bella solo se le quedo viendo

_**-Que gracioso Harris, y hablando de eso, deja de darles mis cosas a Bella, ahorita la encontré jugando con dos estacas, sabes que se puede lastimar-**_ lo regañe, ja esto de ser madre me gusta

_**-Sorry Buffy, es que ella quería tu cartera y no dejaba de molestarme y no sabía que adentro tenias las estacas**_- se disculpo

_**-Bueno que no vuelva a pasar, ya sabes cómo se pone Angel. Xander puedes ver a Bella un rato mientras termino de recoger unas cosas en la cocina, y nada de dulces-**_ le dije y él solo asintió. Veo que Bella le acerca un libro a su tío para que se lo lea, realmente pienso que eso de que le guste leer lo saco de Giles y Willow, porque de mi no fue, yo ni siquiera abría los libros que mandaban a leer en la escuela, que tiempo iba a tener yo si siempre tenía que estar patrullando. Hablando de eso Giles y Angel no deben de tarde en venir, cuando Bella nació Angel no me dejaba patrullar, pero cuando cumplió el año empezamos a ser turnos.

Podría decir que extraño ser la cazadora de tiempo completo, pero ser madre no se podía comparar. Adoraba estar con mi hija, me gustaba jugar con ella y leerle. Pero a pesar de tanta alegría, tenía miedo por mi hija, que a lo largo de estos años Angel y yo hemos creados enemigos y me da cosa que se enteren de mi hija y la quieran dañar. Angel siempre me dice que no me debo de preocupar que siempre nos va a proteger, y que no estamos solos, que tenemos una familia que la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario.

**Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong**

Escucho el timbre de la casa, esos deben de ser Spike y Faith. Si se preguntaran que hace un asesino con una cazadora, simple, amor. Luego de que Faith saliera del coma, decidió irse a Europa por un tiempo, y un día de caza se encontró con Spike, al principio trataron de matarse pero después todo fue historia. En verdad estoy feliz porque Faith haya encontrado a su otra mitad, ella también merece ser feliz. Lo que no se esperan es que Faith ahora es una vampira, sip como lo oyen, Ellos venían a visitarme por el nacimiento de Bella, pero cuando venían fueron atacados por un grupo de demonios, cuando Faith estaba mal herida uno de los atacantes aprovecho y le inyecto un veneno, y como Spike no la iba a dejar morir la convirtió. Ahora quien los aguanta en las noches a ese dúo adicto al sexo. Al principio Angel pensó dejarlos vivir con nosotros, pero luego de unas noches, le dijo que se buscaran otro lugar, no iba a dejar que su hija fuera pervertida por sus ruidos. Esa noche fue cómica. Así que compraron un apartamento cerca de la casa para así poder ver a Bella todo el día, realmente el apartamento solo lo usan para tener sus noches locas de sexo, por que se pasan aquí todo el tiempo. Veo que Xander ya está abriendo la puerta y Bella en sus brazos emocionada por la visita

_**-Tía Fay, Tío Spy**_- los saludó mi niña, Faith la coge en brazos y empieza serle cariño

_**-Donde está la niña más hermosa del mundo, ven con tu tío favorito Bella-**_ Spike la saco de los brazos de su esposa para poder abrazarla.

_**-Oyes, yo soy su tío favorito**_- le dije Xander

_**-Claro que no, yo soy su tío favorito, porque ella sabe que yo soy un vampiro sexy y fuerte que la defiende de todo-**_ le contesto Spike.

_**-No otra vez ustedes dos, siempre empiezan con lo mismo-**_ le dijo Faith. Esos dos nunca cambiarían, siempre se están compitiendo por la atención de mi hija.

_**-Hola B, como ha pasado el tiempo, ahora mi sobrina cumple dos y ya mañana nos tenemos que ponerle a enseñar a luchar con seres místicos**_- me saludo Faith, quien lo diría, en un principio nos odiábamos y ahora ella era como mi hermana.

_**-Bien, pero ya te he dicho que todavía no sabemos si ella va a ser una cazadora**_- le contesté

_**-Pues claro que va a ser una cazadora, es tu hija, está en su sangre**_- me contestó

_**-Faith deja eso para más tarde, no me quiero pasar la noche pensando en ese momento-**_ le contesté y ambas fuimos a la cocina.

El tema que si mi hija iba a ser o no una cazadora siempre me preocupaba, claro que sería genial que ella fuera una cazadora, pero yo no quiero que ella pierda la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, bueno lo más normal que pueda en una familia de seres de la noche. No quería que pusiera su vida en peligro, bueno hay momentos en que he pensado he dejarlo todo e irme a otro lado y empezar de nuevo, que Bella nunca sepa nada sobre estas cosas, pero tan rápido que me subo a mi nube feliz, me bajo de ella, solo por el hecho que su padre es un vampiro.

_**-Hey B, Buffy, me estas poniendo atención-**_

_**-Lo siento Faith es que me fui por un momento-**_ me disculpé

_**-Todavía pensando en lo mismo- **_me preguntó Faith

_**-Si, es que ya ha crecido mucho**_

_**-Por Dios Buffy solo está cumpliendo dos años-**_ me dijo Spike que venía entrando con mi hija y Xander

_**-Además este pequeño demonio, le falta mucho por crecer, sabes mejor preocúpate cuando empiece a tener novio-**_dijo Xander

_**-Mi niña nunca va a tener novio, sobre mi cadáver-**_ dijo Angel mientras que entraba por la puerta trasera junto a Giles y Willow

_**-Papi**__-_ grito emocionada mi hija por ver a su padre

_**-¿Cómo esta mi linda muñequita?-**_ le dijo mientras cogía en brazos a nuestra hija

_**-Bien, jugando con tío Spy y tío Xan**_-le contestó

_**-¿Y nosotros no nos va a saludar?-**_ le pregunto Willow

_**-Tía Wil, abu-**_ para Bella Giles era su abuelo, y a Giles le encantaba. Ambos pasan hora juntos en la biblioteca que Giles había hecho en la casa. Si alguien que no fuera algunos de nosotros los viera interactuar diría que es su abuelo de sangre. Me daba gusto que mi hija lo ayudara a ser feliz y que poco a poco borrara la tristeza que sentía por mi madre

_**-Papi, Mami, regalos, pastel**_- grito mi hija en los brazos de su padre

_**-Vamos chicos, vamos a cantarle a esta pequeña**_- le dije a todos y nos fuimos a la sala

**Tres años después **

**-Mi amor, puedes traer a Bella y avisarles a los demás que la comida esta lista**- le dije a Angel

**-Por supuesto, te la traigo y me voy con Spike y Faith para patrullar- **me dijo

**Angel POV**

**-Mi niña ya tiene cinco años, como ha pasado el tiempo, para ser sinceros, cuando nació tenía miedo de ser un mal padre, pero estaba equivocado, esto de tener la oportunidad de tener una hija ha sido lo mejor que me haya podido pasar. También tenía miedo que heredara algo mi, y que no le permitiera llevar una vida normal, y lo bueno fue que solo heredo de mi que sus sentidos son más desarrollado que un humano, y su velocidad, para aparte de eso nada que no le permita llevar una vida normal como nosotros queríamos**

**-Veo que mi niña está en la sala jugando con sus muñecas, mientras ve como Willow practica alguno de sus hechizos, que raro pensé que Bella odiaba esas muñecas, pero ya sabes con tres mujeres aquí por supuesto que le compraban esas muñecas. Xander está viendo televisión, nada fuera de lo normal.**

**-Chicos, la comida esta lista- **ambos asintieron y se levantaron de sus lugares-** a ver Bella, hija que estas pensé que no te gustaban esas muñecas- le pregunte **

**-No me gustan, pero ya sabes que a mami y mis tías les gusta que juegue con ella, y pues el tío Spike me enseño una nueva forma para jugar con ellas**- me dijo

**-¿Qué te enseño tu tío?- **espero que no le haya enseñada nada malo, porque sino Buffy lo mata

**-Pues me dijo que imaginara que las muñecas son vampiros malos y con esto que me dio (me señalo una estaca) las mataba, así que juego a matar vampiros- **me dijo mientras guardabas sus cosas. Me quede sin habla, sin duda Buffy iba a matar a Spike

**-Bella, amor, hazme un favor no le menciones este juego a tu mamá**- le dije, ella solo asintió

**Buffy POV**

Hoy era el primer día de clases de mi niña, estoy emocionada y preocupada a la vez. Feliz porque va a ir a la escuela y va a conocer a gente de su edad y preocupada porque no sé cómo se valla allegar con ellos o que se le salga decir algo que no deba.

**-Cariño tranquila cariño, todo va a salir bien, ella lo va a pasar bien y no va decir nada-** Angel trataba de tranquilizarme

**-Ya sé, ven vamos a levantarla**- le dije, entramos a su cuarto y su cuarto era precioso, era de color violeta con fuschia, Willow había hecho un encantamiento para que mientras Bella durmiera pareciera que estuviera en el espacio, a Bella le encantan las estrellas.

_**-Bella, hija vamos levántate, tienes que ir a clases**_- le dije

_**-No, no quiero ir**_- me dijo

_**-Pero tienes que ir, dale vas a ver que es divertido**_- le dijo Angel

_**-Pero yo no quiero ir, porque no van a estar ninguno de ustedes, además tío Xander dice que es aburrido, y que las maestras son malas, también me dijo que no comiera nada de lo que me dieran en la cafetería. Prefiero que el abu Giles me enseñe-**_ nos dijo

Juro que mato a Xander como se le ocurre meterle esas cosas a mi hija, es que nunca va a superar esa vez que se entero que la señora de la cafetería mezclaba veneno con la comida.

_**-Cariño, mira no le hagas caso a tu tío, ya sabes está loco, mira vas a ver que es divertido, además tienes que conocer a otros niños, además Giles no dejara de darte clases-**_ le dijo Angel

_**-Está bien, pero después de clases puede venir tía Faith y tío Spike-**_ me preguntó

_**-Por supuesto**_- le dije y Angel salió para poder ponerle su uniforme a Bella

_**-Me veo como una tonta**_- le dijo Bella a su padre

_**-Te ves bien cariño**_- le dijo Angel

_**-Pero mira que linda estas, vas a ver qué vas a prender mucho Bella**_- le dijo Willow

_**-Ya sabes Bella, si algún niño te molesta le pegas como te enseño Faith**_- le dio Xander

_**-Ya chicos, no pongan a Bella nerviosa, cariño todo va a salir bien, solo recuerda... **_le decía Giles, pero Bella lo interrumpió

_**-Ya se no decir a nadie sobre la existencia de vampiros, demonios**_

_**-Muy bien ya traumaron a mi hija, vamos Bella no queremos llegar tarde-**_ le dije

**Otros dos años después**

Otra vez tenía ese presentimiento que tuve cuando mamá murió, y tengo miedo que alguno de mi familia le pase algo. Ya Bella tenía siete años, y hay ocasiones en que pienso que ella es la mamá y yo la hija. Es tan madura para su edad, pero que podía esperar si siempre está rodeado de adultos y libros. La esperanza que tuviera amigos se fue ajuste el primer día que entro a clases, ya que varios niños la molestaron por ser callada y más inteligente, lo que causo que mi esposo y mis dos amigos por poco mataran a un bonche de niños. Angel le ofreció la opción de no ir más a la escuela e hiciera home school, pero ella saco mi carácter y dijo que no le iba a dar gusto a un bonche de niños inmaduros.

_**-Buffy tranquila todo va a salir bien**_- me dijo Willow, había salido con ella y con Faith a patrullar. Piensa que estoy loca por dejar a mi hija sola con tres hombres irresponsables, pero Bella podía manejar y manipular muy bien a esos locos.

_**-Sabes que esa tu hija sabe manipular esos chicos, ellos comen de su mano**_- me dijo Faith

_**-Lo sé, pero es que no me siento bien**_- le dije

_**-¿Quieres que volvamos?-**_ me pregunto Willow

_**-No está bien, este demonio ha hecho mucho daño en la ciudad-**_ le dije

_**-Sabes, yo creo que ya se fue**_- me dijo Faith

_**-Yo creo que….-**_

**Willow POV**

_**-Yo creo que…**_

_**-Oh por Dios Buffy, Buffy-**_ estaba histérica, Buffy estaba tendida en el suelo y de su pecho salía mucha sangre. Faith estaba viendo por todas partes, tratando de buscar quien le tiro la flecha a Buffy.

_**-Faith, el sangrado no para, hay que llevarla al hospital-**_le dije

_**-Al hospital no, como vamos a explicar que le dispararon una flecha**_- me dijo, estaba furiosa buscaba por todos lados

_**-Ven vamos a llevarla donde Giles**_- le dije, Faith cogió a Buffy y salimos corriendo hacia la casa

**Angel POV**

_**-Se acuerdan cuando Xander compro ese mecedor para bebes que tenía un montón de velocidades, y sin querer le puso el máximo cuando Bella estaba en él, jajaja-**_ estaba contando Spike

_**-Si que gracioso, búrlense de la humana-**_ mi niña estaba molesta

_**-Oye, yo también soy un humano**_- le dijo Xander

_**-Sip, pero por ser esposo de una bruja no envejeces, así que eso no te hace humano-**_le contestó

_**-Ya tranquila cariño, no pierdas el tiempo con estos dos-**_ le dije

_**-Lo sé pero me gusta molestarlos-**_ me dijo

_**-Hay sí, el súper papá al rescate, deja que le diga a Buffy que Bella no se durmió temprano en días de escuela-**_ me dijo Xander y Spike se comenzó a reír.

_**-¿Abuelo me trajiste algún libro?-**_ Bella le pregunto a Giles cuando iba entrando a la casa. Cada vez que él salía de viaje le traía un montón de libros

_**-Por supuesto cariño, mira empieza por este y cuando termines te doy el otro**_- le dijo Giles mientras le entrega el libro, ya se sabía que no era bueno darle de un solo un montón de libros porque sino no sale de su cuarto y no hacía nada más que leer.

_**-Papá puedo leer un poco y luego me voy a dormir-**_ me preguntó.

_**-Está bien pero solo un rato**_- le dije

Estábamos hablando cuando de pronto Willow entre corriendo a la casa seguida por Faith que venía cargando a ¿Buffy?

_**-¿Qué paso?-**_ pregunte y rápido cogí a Buffy y la lleve a la cama, estaba sangrando mucho, hace mucho que su sangre no era ningún problema para mí. Giles comenzó a revisarla

_**-¡MAMÁ!-**_Bella apareció llorando al frente del cuarto

_**-Willow llévatela a tu cuarto-**_ le grite

_**-NO, tía déjame entrar, ¿Qué le paso a mi mamá?-**_ Bella estaba histérica

_**-Estábamos patrullando, cuando de repente alguien le tiro esta flecha, busque por todos lados pero no vimos al responsable-**_ nos Faith

_**-Hay que llevarla al hospital-**_ dijo Xander

_**-No podemos, como explicaremos todo**_- dijo Spike

_**-Angel, Buffy ha pedido mucha sangre y la flecha estaba envenenada, y no conozco ninguna cura- **_me dijo

_**-Giles no la puedo perderla, Bella no puede perderla-**_ le dije

_**-Angel, muérdela, el veneno fue el mismo que usaron con Faith no hay otra forma de salvarla**_- me dijo

_**-Angel, cuida a Bella, ustedes son mi vida**_- me dijo con poca voz Buffy, había recuperado por un momento el conocimiento. Poco a poco escuchaba como su corazón iba más lento

_**-Lo siento Buffy, no puedo permitir que nos dejes**_- le dije antes de morderla al cuello. Solo sentí cuando los demás nos dejaron solo en la habitación, los gritos de mi hija fueron una señal que debía de parar de tomar su sangre para así poder transformarla. Hice un corte en mi muñeca y se la puse a la boca, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde, luego de un momento sentí como Buffy bebía mi sangre, el proceso de transformación había comenzado. Estuvo unos minutos bebiendo, y luego cayó en un profundo sueño, en unas horas ella iba a despertar como vampira.

No sé cómo se lo iba a tomar ella y como iba a reaccionar Bella. La deje un momento para ir a ver a mi hija y asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien. Cuando salí del cuarto escucho un gran ruido que provenía de abajo, cuando llego veo a Xander, Spike y Faith peleando con unos demonios que andaba encapuchados

_**-¿Dónde esta Bella?-**_ pregunte, quería saber que mi hija estaba bien

_**-Willow está con ella en el sótano, no te preocupes ha puesto una protección-**_ me grito Xander

_**-Ya acabe con la cazadora, ahora acabare con esa maldita niña**_- grito uno de los demonios. Ellos habían lastimado a Buffy, estaba furioso y no fui consciente de mis actos, en menos de un minuto acabe con ellos, deje con vida al que me había dicho lo de Buffy

_**-Así que los rumores son ciertos, una cazadora se ha unido con un vampiro y han tenido una hija, mi amo estará complacido de saber la noticia**_- lo golpe tan dura que pensé que lo había matado

_**-Maldito, jamás las tocaras**_-le grite

_**-Ahora que la cazadora está muerta, su hija es la siguiente,**_ prepárense -nos dijo antes de clavarse a sí mismo una espada

_**-Hay que irnos de aquí ahora-**_ grite, no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a las personas que quiero

¿Les gusto? no me maten por volver a Buffy y a Faith en vampiras, pero es que la heroína aquí va a ser Bella, además no la quería separar de su madre. ¿Qué creen que piensa Buffy del cambio? ¿Y Bella?

Les adelanto que el prox cap Bella ya va a tener 15, y vamos a ver cómo es que llega a Forks.

Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia me dejan saber

Saludos 

Btvs22


	6. NOTA 2

Hola

Esto realmente es vergonzoso, después de varios meses vengo con una nota, lo cual no me gusta pero es la única forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes.

Primero me gustaría agradecer a todas las chicas (chicos si hay) por los review, favorite, Author, Story alerts. Especialmente los review que siempre me hacen el día feliz.

Sé que llevo meses sin actualizar pero es que se me fueron las ganas de escribir y hubo un momento que no sabía ni cómo desarrollar las ideas que tengo para cada fic. También fue que prácticamente me maté estudiando para una clase y como no le reía las bromas al instructor de Laboratorio, no me pasó el laboratorio y por ende no pude pasar la clase. Estuve en depresión. Pero empecé a recibir reviews a principio de este año y volví a leer mis fics y poco a poco mis ganas y la imaginación comenzaron a llegar. No pienso abandonar mis fics, solo que por un pequeño inconveniente que tengo, los voy a poner en hold por un tiempo. El pequeño inconveniente es que en mayo voy a coger el MCAT (examen para entrar a las escuelas de medicina) y este examen que dura 5 horas y media es súper difícil y por eso decidí coger un curso de preparación que son todos los días y el poco tiempo que me queda lo dedico a las clases de la universidad. Por eso les propongo que si todavía me leen, que voy a volver con los fics hasta junio (el examen es en mayo), para así poder dedicarme bien a ellos y no subir capítulos incompletos. Además voy revisarlos porque tengo muchos errores, para que así ustedes tengan una buena experiencia cuando los lean.

Espero que me entienda y si todavía siguen conmigo en junio seria genial

Saludos

Btvs22


	7. Regresando a Fanfiction

Hola

Espero que estén bien.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han puesto las historias en favorita y en alerta, también las que me han puesto en autor favorito o alerta. Y sobre todo las que han dejado review

Si lo sé, ha pasado más de un año, y del tiempo que dije que iba a dejar Fanfiction. Bueno si todavía hay personas que leen mis fics, me gustaría decirles que ya casi vuelvo al mundo de Fanfiction. Es que con la pre-practica de educación, la pre-medica y las clases de universidad no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Tengo un capitulo de cada fic, desde el año pasado pero no he tenido tiempo de corregir los errores ni de subirlo, pero hare todo lo posible de poder subir aunque sea un capitulo esta mini vacaciones que tengo. Ahora mismo solo me voy a concentrar en Secreto de sangre y En la noche surge el amor. Las otras historias las voy a poner en Hold, pq tengo la idea de lo que quiero pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Ah sí, estoy buscando beta así que si alguien quiere me manda un inbox. También he creado un blog donde se pueden comunicar conmigo aunque sea solo para decir hola XD. http :/ chiri22. blogspot. com/

Btvs22


End file.
